Fluids such as beverages, when produced in batches from their component ingredients can vary from batch to batch in color, composition, or other characteristics. This lack of uniformity or repeatability can cause variances in the finished product. Testing of fluids or their component ingredients may require dedicated laboratories that are remote from the place of manufacture of the fluids or from the source of the ingredients.